


О доверии (About Trust)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Tower, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode s04e25
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Пост 4х25.Локи заглядывает к Тони после возвращения миров на свои места и спасения Игдрасиля. Тони нужны ответы.





	О доверии (About Trust)

      Зеленую вспышку за спиной Тони проигнорировал. Звучный топот — тоже. Но когда Локи, обойдя стол, оперся на него и с улыбкой приблизился, Старк не выдержал.  
      Направленный прямо ему в лицо мини-репульсор Локи ничуть не испугал. Тот лишь улыбнулся еще шире и наклонился сильнее, чтобы ладонь Тони могла достать до его щеки.   
      — Я тоже скучал, — весело изрек трикстер, когда Старк с сердитым видом отдернул руку.  
      — Ты идиот, — ответил Тони, сдергивая короткую перчатку с ладони. Небрежно бросив ее на стол, он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, дополнив свой образ суровым взглядом исподлобья. — Мне казалось, мы договорились. Зачем было все портить? Они приняли тебя! Ты стал героем в глазах многих! К чему все эти капризы? Кто-то мог пострадать!  
      — Тони-Тони, — Локи покачал головой и тоже скрестил руки на груди, принимая вид столь упрямый, что Старк не удержался и поджал недовольно губы — убедить неугомонного трикстера в чем-то, когда он так настроен, было попросту невозможно. В этом они были слишком похожи. — Как же ты не поймешь: для клейменного злодея перекинуться в героя — задача невыполнимая. Твоя команда принимала меня, пока мы были в Мире Битв, потому что у них не было выбора. В нормальном мире я — Локи, бог обмана, и верить мне больше нет нужды, и они не будут.  
      — Стрэндж доверил тебе Око Агамотто, — нахмурился Тони, не меняя позы. — Око, за которое готов был драться насмерть с кем угодно! Не смей говорить мне, что тебе не хватало доверия!  
      — Доверие мага — дело тонкое, — задумчиво изрек Локи, и эта задумчивость слегка поколебала его упрямство. — Приятно его заслужить. Но мне нужно было Око, а объяснять и просить разрешения было слишком долго. Да и он бы не оценил, с его-то осторожностью.  
      — Точно. Первотьма, — Старк сощурился и, резко подавшись вперед, обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в грудь Локи. Тот разве что пожал плечами. — Какого черта надо было подвергать этот ваш Игдрасиль опасности? Ради чего?  
      Трикстер скорчил недовольную рожицу и отвернулся. Он вновь обошел стол, в этот раз остановившись рядом с Тони — тот повернулся в кресле, чтобы не выпускать в очередной раз набедокурившего гостя из виду. Это одновременно льстило и раздражало.  
      По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, Локи вдруг широко улыбнулся, как делал это всякий раз, когда задумывал что-то, вгоняющее в ступор. Старк снова прищурился, спешно просчитывая варианты возможных действий непредсказуемого трикстера, когда тот легко щелкнул пальцами. Тони охнул — то ли от непонятной тяжести, появившейся на голове, то ли из-за заволокшей глаза тьмы.  
      — Локи! — без капли страха воскликнул Старк, руками пытаясь убрать с лица то, что мешало видеть. Пальцы нащупали знакомые изгибы металла и замерли.  
      Рядом послышался веселый смешок, темнота, наконец, рассеялась. Лицо Локи находилось очень близко — на лоб его упали черные пряди, не удерживаемые больше шлемом-короной с рожками. Тони задержал дыхание, окончательно поняв, что именно оказалось в его руках.  
      — Первотьма — прекрасный способ скрыться, Тони. А теперь перестань пыхтеть и послушай, что я скажу, — Локи говорил вкрадчиво, негромко, наклонившись, чтобы его дыхание легко касалось лица Старка, и поддерживая зрительный контакт. — Там, в Мире Битв, меня могли нехотя признать Мстителем. Они могли терпеть мое присутствие и помощь в восстановлении Бивреста. Но они никогда не признают меня в нормальном мире, что бы я для этого ни сделал.  
      — Это не так! — возразил Тони, сжав шлем в руках. Локи вскинул ладонь и покачал головой.  
      — Не вынуждай меня отбирать у тебя голос, — мягко произнес он, но Старк по глазам трикстера видел, что тот абсолютно серьезен. — Я рад, что ты так веришь своим друзьям, но в этом и загвоздка. Тебе они могут спустить многое, если не все, потому что ты их друг. Но я — другое дело. Я был вашим противником многие годы. Совсем недолго — союзником. И никогда — другом. Мои старые поступки всегда будут закрывать настоящие в их памяти и сердцах. Они не простят меня, как бы ни пытались убедить в этом самих себя или тебя в обратном. Вспомни: тебе пришлось убеждать  _Тора_  в том, что я могу измениться. Того, кто много лет был мне братом, кто знал меня до всех… ошибок, что я совершил. И даже он не мог поверить, что во мне осталось что-то хорошее. Даже он доверился твоему суждению, а не мне. Что уж говорить об остальных?  
      — Но они действительно доверились тебе там, — не слишком уверенно пробормотал Тони и слегка расслабился.  
      Он поднял взгляд от рогатого шлема и уставился в лицо Локи. Без шлема видеть его было почти непривычно — до этого доводилось лишь несколько раз, при том, что некоторые случились еще во времена их вражды. Последний раз видеть трикстера столь… открытым доводилось пару недель назад, в Мире Битв, когда у них выдалась одна из крайне редких минуток наедине.  
      Локи, наверняка догадавшийся о ходе мыслей собеседника, улыбнулся немного печально и заправил прядь волос за ухо, прекрасно зная, как нравится Старку этот непринужденный жест.  
      — Они не  _доверились мне_ , они поверили, что наши цели совпали в этот раз. Хорошо, я вижу, что ты не хочешь это понимать. Давай по-другому: представь, что бы случилось, узнай они о нас с тобой?  
      Тони открыл было рот, собираясь дать быстрый ответ и броситься на защиту товарищей, но вдруг замолк. Он действительно представил. Перед глазами сами собой возникли лица друзей и — их взгляды.  
      Осуждающий — Стива. Разочарованный — Сокола. Недоуменный — Клинта. Настороженный — Наташи. Хмурый — Халка. Возможно, Брюс бы смотрел с толикой понимания… и бездной жалости. О взгляде Тора и думать не хотелось.  
      — Они бы не поняли, — наконец, выдохнул Тони, сдаваясь.  
      — Они бы решили, что я тебя заколдовал, — легко договорил Локи мысль, произнести которую сам Старк не решился. — Что я втерся тебе в доверие, чтобы что-то украсть, или вынудить создать для меня что-то опасное. Эти мысли не покидали бы их головы, как не покидало ожидание моего предательства все то время, что мы работали над восстановлением Бивреста.  
      — Неужели все настолько безысходно? — вздохнул Тони.   
      Он взял трикстера за руку и приблизил к своему лицу, надеясь прижаться к прохладной ладони своей щекой. Вместо этого Локи усмехнулся и резким движением взъерошил Старку волосы. На недовольное бормотание он только улыбнулся еще более озорно.  
      — Я сам сделал свое имя, Тони. Нет смысла обижаться на собственноручно сложенную репутацию.  
      — Ну хорошо, ты убедил их, что они были правы в своем недоверии. Обязательно было потом устраивать весь этот концерт с Оком и Первотьмой? Я уже говорил, кто-то мог пострадать, — Старк насупился и отложил рогатый шлем, но все равно то и дело возвращался к нему взглядом.  
      Из-за того, что отвлекся, он упустил момент, когда Локи наклонился. Опомнился он только когда почувствовал мягкое прикосновение чужих губ к своим. Его личному богу были открыты многие сердца, в том числе и сердце Тони, несмотря на надежнейшую защиту реактора и язвительности. Разумеется, Локи не мог не понять, что под расплывчатым «кто-то» имелся в виду вполне конкретный трикстер.  
      Старк протянул руку и ухватил Локи за плечо, не позволяя отстраниться и заглядывая прямо в глаза. Тот только улыбнулся и посмотрел в ответ так же прямо, позволяя прочитать в своих глазах ответы.  
      — Разве можно придумать более эффектное исчезновение? — Тони на это только усмехнулся едва заметно и опустил руку Локи на лопатки. — Старое вместилище Первотьмы стало давать ослабевать, и нужно было переместить ее в новое. Для этого необходим мощный артефакт, вроде Ока Агамотто. Я не планировал его получить, пока мы готовили Биврест, но когда оно оказалось у меня, решил воспользоваться ситуацией. И убил двух зайцев разом: Первотьма теперь в новом вместилище и не опасна, а меня не станут искать. Тор слишком боится ее.  
      — И что ты теперь собираешься делать? — Старк, давно потерявший способность долго злиться на слишком непредсказуемого и этим привлекающего трикстера, устроил голову на его груди. Локи поспешил зарыться пальцами ему в волосы, массируя кожу легкими касаниями. Никто кроме него не знал, что пребывание в слишком далеком даже для трикстера измерении до сих пор сказывалось на состоянии Тони головными болями.  
      — Мое имя стало для меня клеткой. Теперь я свободен, — трикстер пожал плечами и с веселым смешком подул на волосы собеседника, так что несколько прядей выбились из прически и упали тому на лоб. — Для начала, я бы хотел провести время с тобой. Потом, как знать. Может, устрою пару веселых заварушек. Возможно, даже на стороне героев, это… любопытно. Нужно будет только изменить облик.  
      — С этим я могу помочь, — Тони отстранился, задрал голову, одарив Локи улыбкой, обещающей что-то интересное, и быстро поднялся, бросившись к первому попавшемуся столу.  
      Изучив содержимое каждого из ящиков, он негромко чертыхнулся и перешел к высокому шкафу, заглядывая внутрь, и после переключился на висящую в дальней части лаборатории полке.  
      Локи молча наблюдал за его передвижениями. Увлеченный поисками Старк не замечал, какое удовольствие доставляет взору трикстера, то наклоняясь, чтобы выдвинуть нижний ящик, то привставая на носочки, чтобы заглянуть вглубь высоко повешенной полки. Локи с жадностью смотрел, как под темной водолазкой перекатываются мышцы. Он жутко соскучился по возможности просто смотреть, не таясь: со дня появления разросшейся команды Мстителей в Мире Битв у них с Тони почти не было возможности остаться наедине — в лаборатории почти всегда присутствовал кто-то еще. Очередное проявление недоверия.  
      Наконец, Тони издал торжествующий клич и вернулся к Локи с непонятным устройством в руке, напоминающим странной формы телефон. На экране бегали цифры-показатели и мигало пустое окошко.  
      — Что это? — трикстер повертел устройство в руках, но осмотр ничего не прояснил. Старк самодовольно улыбнулся.  
      — Инверсионный стабилизатор. Улучшенный, если точно. Старый остался у бывших Повелителей зла, так что я сделал новый и доработал. Не думал, что пригодится, но я не люблю незаконченные проекты, так что… можешь его взять. Ну, знаешь, подарок. Сейчас, конечно, не Рождество, но все же. Можем вместе придумать тебе образ для выхода в свет. Если хочешь. В нем нет магии, и даже старый менял облик так, что никто из нас не понял, так что можешь делать хоть что. Хоть Северного оленя, хоть Зефирного человека.  
      — Мы придумаем что-нибудь вместе, — Локи легко наклонил голову, будто давая обещание. Несколько черных прядей снова упали ему на лицо, подчеркивая озорной взгляд. — Но этим мы можем заняться позже. Подозреваю, у нас не слишком много времени до возвращения твоей команды, а я соскучился, Энтони Старк, и я требую внимания!  
      Тони расплылся в довольной улыбке и отложил стабилизатор на стол, рядом с рогатым шлемом-короной. Не желая больше тратить время на разговоры, он притянул Локи к себе за ворот и поцеловал уже без былой осторожности. Им слишком многое надо было наверстать.


End file.
